Summer Lovin'
by daddysmyangel
Summary: Post war Harry Potter. A summer camp has been set up to help troubled teenagers by the trios and friends. Draco has been assigned there to pay back society. Summer loving, hating and problems all ready to happen. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so i have no idea where the inspiration came from for this story but I have to be honest it was rather fun shaping up this first chapter. Not overly long i know but still hopefully you will find it enjoyable to read. Unfortunately I have not had a lot of time to read it again another two times as is usual for me so i apologise in advance for any mistakes in spelling, grammer etc. **

**This story is post war and is about 3 years after the end of the war. I'm sorry if the characters have OOC behaviou but this was written late at night and my muse is leaving me. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything to do with Harry Potter. However any characters that are not in the series of Harry Potter are strictly of my own design and from my own imagination.**

* * *

"I don't care what you think Ronald, you agreed to help run this camp, you were given responsibility over the quidditch classes and now you want to go to Fiji with Fleur's cousin? Let me tell you this Ronald Bilius Weasley. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Fiji." Hermione Granger scowled through gritted teeth. The couple had been arguing about the matter of Ron going to Fiji with his distant cousin. Ginny just looked past the couple to a black tuft of hair that stuck out of the top of pile of paperwork on a wooden desk in the camp office. She had seen that image before, ever since opening the camp she had seen that image a few times, opening a camp for children and teenagers with issues from the war was not going to be easy and seeing her boyfriend falling asleep on his desk a few times a week only reinstated that message.

"Harry honey, you fell asleep at your desk again," Ginny gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him gently, trying to be as kind and caring as possible. Today was not going to be easy for any of them so a wake up call like she normally would have given would not be good for Harry. Probably wouldn't have been good for either of them but it would definitely have been enjoyable for at least one of them. But then again when is seeing someone you know having a bucket of ice cold water poured over him or her to wake him or her up ever not enjoyable?

"Ron, we have talked about this, no Fiji when your meant to be at work"

"Please darling, you know I wont do anything, you can trust me," Ron used his angelic smile that he only ever used on Molly or Hermione whenever he wanted something. He really wanted to go to Fiji, hence the use of the word darling in his last sentence said to the love of his life as she stormed out of the room. Deja vu came to Ron as he remembered that image of her whenever they had an argument when they were at Hogwarts. However before her hair was more bushy and frizzy, not it was more along the lines of sleek and curly. That was thanks to a spell Hermione found about a year before.

Ron stood in the hallway and rubbed his arm for a minute. He should really leave her to cool down before heading over and apologising as much as he could. She would no doubt forgive him but there was still a hope for a Fiji. It wasn't even as if he wanted to go because Fleur's very good looking cousin was hosting the trip, no he had just never been to Fiji before. He looked out of the window and watched that head of curly hair stalk away from the cabin before going and sitting in the office and waiting for his friend to wake up.

Hermione's feet always had a mind of their own whenever she was in a mood with Ron. How dare he ask to go to Fiji with a girl as good looking as her? How dare he suggest that she was being childish for saying he couldn't go? He couldn't go because it would be shifting his responsibilities and would mean that everyone would have rearrange everything the day before camp opening she kept telling herself. With any hope it would become the truth in her mind if she told herself enough times and she would not have to accept the fact that maybe she was jealous that he would prefer to go with her and not Hermione.

She had asked about a holiday a few weeks before, once camp was over, maybe a week in Rome or Barcelona. Somewhere with plenty of culture and somewhere at least slightly romantic, he had turned her down flat as soon as she suggested it. He could be so irritating sometimes. Hermione stopped when she realised she had reached the lake in the middle of the camp grounds and just slumped on the ground and crossed her arms around her knees. He would need to make this one up to her. Big time.

After sitting there and doing a few deep breathing exercises her therapist had advised her to do to control her anger she got up, plastered a smile across her face and slowly but steadily made her way back to the office where everyone was meant to be meeting after finishing their daily jobs. They had only been there a week and they were already slipping into a routine quite nicely Hermione thought. The first of a camp that had only nine adults in the whole ground was definitely brave and no doubt they would need to hire more help in the form of teenage counsellors the following year. Sane ones of course. But for now it was a brave choice to do it alone and they were definitely in over their heads. At least they would have an interesting summer.

Harry's eyes finally opened after at least ten minutes of Ginny shaking his shoulder. Eventually she had just given up on the whole thing and slammed a hand full of health and safety books down on the hard wooden desk. This made him wake up almost immediately and he looked at Ginny through blood shot and angry eyes. She merely smiled at him in return. Harry put his head back down on the desk. He had a right to sleep until Seamus and Luna managed to finish sorting out the dorms and got to the office. They were also waiting for Arthur and Molly; Arthur had been given the present of a 1960s jaguar and couldn't wait to try it out. So instead of doing the wizard thing and enchanting the car to fly and get there within about an hour they did the muggle thing and drove all the way from the burrow. Which resulted in them getting lost about 30 miles out of the closest town. The last time the phones at approximately 6.30am Harry told them to keep driving and they would find it eventually. It's not that he didn't care for the Weasley parents, he loved in dearly, but he was just too tired by that point to care about anything. Thankfully Mr Weasley, being the light-hearted man that he was, merely laughed and told him if they ended up in Manchester they would ring again.

Seamus and Luna walked through the door moments later covered in feathers.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you two," Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Pillow fight," Luna replied taking a seat near the window and pulling a feather out of her hair for it to be replaced behind her ear.

"Oh, ok then, well theres now Luna, Seamus, Ginny, Ron and myself here, and Harry, Arthur and Molly almost here. But that makes eight, Harry I thought you said there would be nine of us. Harry if you can't even manage to count eight adults how are you going to manage to take care of nearly fifty kids?" Hermione stood in the doorway arms crossed with a stern look on her face. It had been one of _those_ mornings and Hermione was in no mood for nonsense, the sooner they got things done the better.

"Relax 'Mione there's a helping hand making its way over from the local authorities, already checked him out they say he's ok."

"Fine but he better get here quick," Hermione sat down on Ron's knee, causing Ron to have a smile on his face that he just couldn't hide.

* * *

Draco sat on the bus and felt the wind whip through his messy blonde hair. He had spent too long in that prison, been treated like scum or something on the guards shoe. He was grateful that Azkaban was no more thanks to people complaining that people escaped before and that they could do it again, but still nobody treated a Malfoy like that that was how they treated others. He had never been on the receiving end of so much bullying and he did not like it. They would pay as soon as he got back there. If he got back there. Now they were making him go and be some sort of authority figure for some kind of camp of troubled teens. He had been told nothing of who ran it, what it was like or even where he was. But he was part of the scheme to be reintroduced to society and this was the first step.

Draco looked out the window of the car and felt the drivers eyes on the back of his head.

"If you are going to stare the least you can do is tell me that you enjoy what you see," he commented causing the driver to jump.

Some time passed and Draco was beginning to grow tiresome, this was boring and he hoped the next few weeks ahead would not be as bad as the trip there. It took an extra hour before they reached the camp, a scruffy place that a Malfoy would not ever be seen in before the war. But then again they had lost a lot since then, they had lost their home, their possessions and even their respect for others. But they would never lose their respect of themselves. However he was all alone now, his mother and father were in hiding and would not help him in a million years after he ratted his father out to get onto this programme. Not that it even mattered; his father had lost faith in him and he in his father.

He followed the guard up through the entrance and into the grounds, he had enough time to scan the whole area, just over ten cabins for sleeping and others for what looked like classes and other things, a few toilet blocks, a lake and a field that would no doubted be used for quidditch.

He sighed as he made his way into the white cabin that said 'Office' in a carved bit of wood above the door. Following the guard some more he lifted his head up to be greeted by his fellow adults. His face dropped as he recognised his former classmates and enemies. Still no opportunity should be lost for a slight mocking.

"Good morning fellow counsellors, and how are we all this morning?" He said in his old arrogant and mocking tone that used to and probably still would get on their nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so I have up to chapter 6 drafted and I have to warn you that there will be nothing too focused on Dramione romantic wise until about chapter 5 depending on how I pace the story out. Apologies in advance but hopefully this will not get boring and there will be hints there, just nothing too obvious to the characters, also there will still be hate don't worry. I appreciate the people who have already added this to story alerts, however could you please review and tell me how I could please improve my story telling to make to a better read for everyone.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

"Good morning fellow counsellors, and how are we all this morning?" The group slowly turned their heads, each begging that they wouldn't see the face that used to match the voice. However even a bat would be able to see Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, even if he did look mostly dishevelled and scruffy he would always still be the same arrogant prat that everyone had had to live with every year they were at Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin," Ron exclaimed as he shifted in his chair trying to keep Hermione on his knee even though she had both feet planted firmly on the ground so there was no possible way she could fall off. Ginny, Luna and Seamus all looked a pale green colour. He should have been used to that colour seeing as he had seen that colour every year in his dorm room. Hermione looked absolutely furious and Harry was about three steps away from diving straight out of the nearest window.

Draco repeated the comment he gave the driver a while earlier. "Now if you're going to stare then you could at least tell me that you like what you see," he winked at Luna who turned a darker shade of green. You could have most definitely cut the tension with a knife at that moment.

To try and get things moving Harry took the lead and got up to begin the meeting, "Now Mal- I mean Draco if you would like to take a seat… umm somewhere then we can begin this meeting, there seems to be no point in waiting for Arthur and Molly seeing as we will be lucky if they show up by next week," Harry waved his arm around pointing at several spaces where Draco could sit then continued speaking in order to distract everyones attention from the slim blonde boy who had parked himself on a bookshelf near the door.

"Now as we all know tomorrow is the opening day of the camp and we need to get the final things sorted, now I think Hermione knows more about this than I do so please Hermione would you get up here and help me." Harry pleaded in the best official voice he could make under the uncomfortable circumstances. Almost immediately Hermione leapt up off of off Ron's knee and carried on the meeting.

"Thanks Harry now please would everyone be able to pay attention please, now Ron you will be taking quidditch, Luna you will be taking horse riding, Seamus you will be taking swimming, Ginny will be taking spells and potions we're allowed to teach by the ministry, surviving in the muggle world will be taken by Arthur, performing arts will be taken by Molly and both world parenting will be taken by myself," Hermione stood proud in front of the desk and waited for reactions, "oh and Harry will be helping with some spells and some quidditch sessions and the help," she indicated to Draco sat slouched over on the bookshelf and holding on so hard his knuckles were going white, "will be assisting me with the parenting sessions."

Everyone seemed pleased with most of the choices chosen by Harry, Ginny and herself. Until Ron spoke up about his mother not being able to teach performing arts seeing as she had the voice of a strangled cat, couldn't dance in case she popped a hip and the only acting she did was trying to be proud when George did something to help him remember good times with his brother.

"Yes well Ronald that is why we are having someone come in to help teach the subject, your mother will just be supervising"

"Oooh now who will be teaching the class," enquired Luna who immediately perked up at the opportunity to make a new friend. She hadn't had too many friends after the war, but then again she didn't have too many friends before the war either.

" Yeah and will he be as great a choice as our other helping hand?" Ron joked laughing quietly too himself as Draco shot him evil stares into the back of his head hoping to see smoke coming out of his flaming red hair.

"No she will be better because I picked her," Hermione stood up straight and managed to appear more important and confident. Unfortunately she failed miserable and just reminded them all of the old Hermione, but it was sort of nice to see her like this once more, "now we all have jobs to be getting on with so _help_ if you would like to follow me then I will show you where you will be sleeping." Hermione stated and stalked out of the room expecting Draco to follow her. He obliged knowing that if he didn't he will be back on the bus heading in the opposite direction back to jail.

* * *

They kept going in silence until they reached the cabin where they all would be sleeping. Each of them had separate rooms and it had a nice rustic feel. At least for Hermione it did, Draco found that it was small, looked old despite it being brand new and smelled like wood shavings. Something that he knew he would not get used to.

"Now if you want to dump your things down here I will be outside to show you were the builiding for our sessions will be"

"I never dump my things, if I had any say about it I wouldn't even be carrying them and you can stop being so horrible about this I'm not exactly happy about this either, I am only doing this until the big bad judge decides that I am fit to live in the 'new' society"

"Well that just means that you're my bitch until then doesn't it? Do as I say or else I can tell the Ministry and you can kiss freedom goodbye"

"Hmm… I'm not used to being anyone's bitch. Quite like it, but please tell me does this mean I'm your bitch inside or outside the bedroom because to be honest I thought Weaslebee occupied inside the bedroom but I would understand if you want to make an upgrade," Hermione grimanced and slowly her face turned bright red. Draco smiled at the possibility that he could have won the argument. Sitting down on the bed he smiled childishly at the girl who now had her head down so that her curls covered her face.

It took a couple of minutes for her face to return to its normal colour and Draco was still sat there childishly, mocking her silently. They just stood there staring at each other, both of them determined not to be the first one to speak. But Hermione figured that they had to be civil to each other and decided to break the silence.

"Yes, well umm I should probably fill you in on the class, I mean after all of this we will be having a pretend baby seeing as it was decided that we will experience the same thing they do," they spent the next few hours talking and Hermione laughing at Draco's reaction to the whole process. He was just thankful that he wouldn't have to be intimate with this woman.

It was night time by the time Draco had enough information to make him Hermione pass worthy. She headed off to bed and he realised that it wasn't too terrible spending time with the mud-blood. He mentally kicked himself as he watched her go down the hallway and decided that he would not use that word while he was here, and besides she was actually not that bad. A bit bossy sometimes but not that bad. He laid on his bed and fell asleep thinking about how feeling could change so quickly and his fairly enjoyable day with miss Hermione Granger.

* * *

** AN: Please review, tell me what you think and how I can improve. Thanks **


End file.
